Eternal
Eternal is the term used for the gods, goddesses, demigods, deities and some demons in the Warcraft universe''. Eternals are the divine-like beings of Azeroth and the other planes who shape the large arcs of history for good and ill. Many beings transcend the bounds of mortal power and play key roles in the world’s long history, either obvious or subtle. These beings are known as Eternals. Wielding godlike powers, they battle to destroy or save the world, to disrupt or cultivate life upon Azeroth (and elsewhere). These are beings known only in legends to the peoples of Azeroth. Yet they are beings who have shaped not only the course of history in the world of Azeroth, but often the world itself: the Elemental Lords, ruling over planes of pure power and awaiting the time when they will once again serve the banished Old Gods; the titans, whom the dwarves believe created Azeroth and many of its races; the great and powerful dragons who watch over the titans’ creation; the moon goddess Elune, and the demigod-like beings she created to protect and guide the creatures of the land. They are the ancient powers. While mortals fight wars to lay claim to villages and kingdoms, the powers wage a perpetual struggle to determine who will dominate the whole of the universe, with Azeroth the nearest battlefield. Though rarely seen, the influence of the ancient powers is ever present. It is known that they wrought Azeroth from pure chaos and formed it into the world it is today. Most of the divine beings of Azeroth (known as Eternals) are distant entities. They exist to assist those caught in the conflicts of a cruel, violent world. Never directly intervening in the affairs of the world, they use divine magic as a proxy. With their many healing and protective spells, practitioners of divine magic are at the vanguard of the gods’ efforts to ensure their peoples’ survival. A number of the Eternals died during the War of the Ancients. This doesn’t, however, mean that those powers can have no influence in later eras. Many of the fallen powers still have followers 10,000 years later, such as the furbolg who follow in the path of the long-dead ursine demigods Ursoc and Ursol. Further, though written history says they perished, can Eternals who possess the special quality of immortality truly die? Perhaps a “fallen” Eternal simply sleeps away centuries while his wounds heal…? Gods are neither omniscient nor omnipotent. It is possible for a god to exert influence over several locations simultaneously. Yet the power of a god is limited. While they are not invincible, many are extremely powerful. Deities in Warcraft include the titans, the Old Gods, demigods, and other powerful entities worshipped or venerated by the mortal races, often as part of Creation Myths of various people in the world. Note:There are many individuals who are worshiped as gods, but these are not gods or demigods, and therefore not Eternals. Show good judgement and only list things that are specifically known to be actual gods or demigods. Citations are needed. List of Eternals Of the beings listed here, Elune is considered the only "true" god/goddess of Azeroth , although the "gods" Hakkar the Soulflayer and the Old Gods may be close. Titans are not gods but demigods; and the most famous demigods include the Ancients. The Aspects, Elemental Lords, and demon Eternals are neither gods nor demigods http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/417.xml. The status of the Earthmother, An'she, the Loa, and the Elemental Spirits has not yet been confirmed. Demons Demons are not Eternals. Archimonde and Kil'jaeden are the only confirmed exceptions. The Titans The titans are Considered demigods though they are about as close to god as any being presently know can be. Seeing that the lesser races have been able to kill some of the demigods, example being Cenarius while even the allied forces of the Nightelves, Humans and Orcs were not able to kill Archimonde who was only a lieutenant of a titan suggests that the titans are more powerful then any demigod. They might not be gods but must be seen as almost effectively that, being the most powerful being(s) to show It/them selve(s) in the universe up to this point. (Elune is the only formal God/goddess know at the moment and to date has had no recored contact with the physical universe). The titans are immortal entities who travel across the cosmos bringing order to worlds such as Azeroth. They are led by a group called the Pantheon, including: * Aman'Thul the Highfather * Eonar the Lifebinder * Norgannon the Lorekeeper * Khaz'goroth the Forger * Golganneth the Thunderer * Aggramar the Avenger The fallen titan, Sargeras the Destroyer, rejected the creative mission of his fellow gods and created the Burning Legion to destroy the ordered worlds they had created. Titans were powerful enough to chain the Old Gods. According to some sources such as the Warcraft Encyclopedia, it is said that the titans are not actually gods, though they are more powerful than a number of gods encountered in Azerothhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/417.xml. There appears to be some disagreement as other sources such as The Sunwell Trilogy claim that they are "gods from the far reaches of the cosmos". However rather than being gods they are actually "demigods". Some accounts gave them titles such as "Patron of All Life".'' The Old Gods The Old Gods were the evil rulers of Azeroth before being defeated by the titans. Three remain imprisoned beneath the world, but continue to be worshipped by the Twilight's Hammer Cult and the naga. One of the Old Gods, C'Thun, managed to survive, and recently reemerged in southern Silithus, commanding the Qiraji and the Silithid. The Earthmother The Earthmother is a benevolent earth goddess worshipped by the tauren. She is described as the creator of the land, of the sun and moon, and of the tauren people. Elune Elune is the benevolent moon goddess of the night elves, the personification of the White Lady, benevolent, and one of the Ancients. The tauren refer to her as Mu'sha, the left eye of the Earthmother. Unlike some other beings venerated by the mortal races of Azeroth, Elune is considered a true god.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/442.xml http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/392.xml God God was a diety connected to certain members of the Church of the Holy Light, and referenced in early Warcraft Sources and alluded to in Day of the Dragon. The belief also included angels, heaven and hell. An'she An'she is a male sun deity in tauren mythology, the right eye of the Earthmother and the counterpart to Mu'sha, the moon. Since Mu'sha is Elune, it is possible that An'she is an as-yet-named elven sun god. Hakkar Hakkar the Soulflayer is the evil Blood God worshipped by the majority of troll tribes, and brought into existence in Azeroth by them, both in the ancient past, and in modern times. Hakkar is considered a true godhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/417.xml. He may be an old god or the son of an old god. Hetaera Hetaera is the ruler of oceans, and the mother of hydras. Aku'mai Aku'mai is an ancient hydra, princess of the deep. Ula-Tek Ula-Tek is a goddess serpent, who is widely worshipped among Forest Trolls in Zul'Aman. Loa The Loa are primal troll gods, each representing a different animal or domain: * Hir'eek, the Bat, channeled by High Priestess Jeklik. * Shirvallah, the Tiger, channeled by High Priest Thekal. * Hethiss, the Snake, channeled by High Priest Venoxis. * Shadra, the Spider, channeled by High Priestess Mar'li. * Bethekk, the Panther, channeled by High Priestess Arlokk. * The Bear, channeled by Nalorakk. * The Eagle, channeled by Akil'zon. * The Dragonhawk, channeled by Jan'alai. * The Lynx, channeled by Halazzi. The Ancients Azeroth was home to a large number of demigods known as Ancients, including: * Malorne, called Apa'ro by the tauren, a white stag hunted by the tauren. * Aviana, the falcon goddess revered by all winged creatures and mistress of G'Hanir, the Mother Tree. * Aessina * Agamaggan, boar god of the Quilboars. * Ursol and Ursoc, the twin bear gods. * Goldrinn (Lo'Gosh‎) * Queen Azshara * Cenarius * Elune, an Ancient and the one true Goddess of Azeroth. * Wolverine Ancient * Fox Ancient * Panther Ancient * Pixies * Reptilian Ancient * Hooded Ancient * Stick Bug Ancient * Warrior Ancient * Hastat the Ancient * Omen * Onu Many of them perished in the War of the Ancients, one of the few survivors of the War of the Ancients was the Forest Lord Cenarius, the child of Elune and Malorne, who serves as patron of all druids. He was killed by Grom Hellscream shortly before the Battle of Mount Hyjal, but continues to exist in the spirit realm of the Emerald Dream. It is said that Malorne may have been resurrected and lives at the side of his wife, Elune. Elemental Lords The Elemental Lords served as the the Old Gods' powerful lieutenants. Following the defeat of the Old Gods, they were banished to the Elemental Plane, though Ragnaros was summoned back into Azeroth by the Dark Iron dwarves. *Therazane the Stonemother, *Ragnaros the Firelord, *Al'Akir the Windlord *Neptulon the Tidehunter. Elemental Spirits The Shamans draw their power from five natural elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and the Wilds. The Elemental Spirits are primordial elementals which embody these elements. They do not appear to be connected with the Old Gods, nor do they appear connected to their Elemental lieutenants. The Spirits communicate with the shamans through trances, dreams, images and emotions. Their exact motivations remain unknown, and is is unclear whether they act according to some grander design, or whether they act in reaction to events that threaten the balance. The Spirits may not even be connected to Azeroth, having a presence upon most, if not all, living worlds in the Great Dark Beyond. Dragon Aspects Before leaving Azeroth, the titans empowered five dragons to serve as Aspects, guardians over the world: * Nozdormu, the Timeless One, * Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, * Ysera, the Dreamer, * Malygos, the Spell-Weaver, and * Neltharion, the Earth-Warder, who would succumb to madness and take the name Deathwing. Medivh Medivh is classified as an Eternal in the legends chapter of Shadows & Light, but the book is unclear as to how or when he reached that status. It doesn't seem related to the fact he was a guardian, as other guardians are not Eternals, for example Aranda. So it must have either been while he was possessed by the avatar of Sargeras, an Eternal, or when he became the legendary Oracle (perhaps Medivh transcended beyond even his powers as the last Guardian to become an Eternal). The article is mostly about the period of time when he was possessed by Sargeras, so the former may be the case. Notes *The term "Eternal" was coined by Bob Fitch and Chris Metzen, because “Immortal” didn’t feel right; and “divine” also felt a bit awkward even though it was was used in Warcraft III for units such as Cenarius (Whitewolf Quarterly, Fall 2004). References Category:Eternals Category:Lore Category:Religions